


Date Night

by keroa



Series: Ahead Of Ourselves [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keroa/pseuds/keroa
Summary: Yes Man wants to back things up a little, and show the Courier a romantic night out on the strip.





	Date Night

Date Night

 

It was Thursday again, which meant I had another chairman meeting with what was left of the old committee from when Benny was still around. Swank always had something stupid to say that was a thinly veiled attempt at getting more caps to the Tops; I knew he was embezzling, but I couldn’t be fucked to deal with that right now.

The meetings usually lasted almost 3 hours of nonstop political, financial business talk. It was exhausting. This was the one thing I regretted about taking over Vegas.

By the time one of those assholes had finished talking, I was nearly asleep, or I would be, if not for the headache. I left the  conference room and headed back for the 38, taking the elevator all the way to the cocktail lounge. After that, I definitely needed a drink.

I stepped into the bright, empty bar and immediately looked around to see what we had. There was lots of empty scotch bottles; I guess House had a favorite. After some digging, I finally found some whiskey and poured myself a small glass, sipping on it and cringing a bit; I did love my whiskey, but that didn’t make it burn any less.

I sauntered over to the window and looked down on the Mojave. I took the time to relax and sat on a stool nearby as I let my thoughts return to the normal state of things and stray from the business and professional environment I had been in all morning.

 

Down at the casino level, Yes Man was doing some routine check ups on the tech around the building, making sure everything was working properly. The diagnostics all came back good, and he noticed that the elevator had last gone to the cocktail lounge; the other securitrons usually stayed on their assigned floors, so he had to assume it was me who had gone up when he was in the back looking around. His circuits tingled with excitement and he decided to join me, and soon a loud clunk echoed in the glass room. I turned towards the sound and felt my whole body soften and relax when I saw his familiar boxy form in the doorway.

“Hey, you.” I smirked and swirled the liquid in my glass as he rolled to my side.

“Hey!! You came home so quietly, I didn’t even see you pass through the casino!” He shrugged.

“Yeah, I just really needed a drink. I figured you’d probably be busy with something.” I didn’t feel like I had interrupted him now that he took the time to come up to me. “But now that my meeting is over, I’ve got the rest of the evening free.” I took a small sip, letting the aged, woody flavor relax me.

“That’s great! You have any ideas on what you’d like to do?”

“Honestly? Just hanging out sounds good. Sitting up here and watching the people go by.. even if I can hardly see them from here, sometimes I wonder about every individual I see. I watch what they do and kinda make up little stories about them.” I admitted with a laugh.

“Wow! That sounds like fun! I’d like to try that, if you’d like to show me how!” He chuckled back and took my hand delicately in his claw, bringing me closer to the window.

I watched people minding their own business and spotted a rather drunken NCR trooper stumbling around the strip.

“Ah, like that person. They’ve clearly had a lot to drink, and I like to theorize why.”

“Well they’re NCR! Thats reason enough to drink!” Yes Man joked, “but maybe they were gambling and you know how they do the cheap drinks- probably ordered a bunch of em for hardly any caps and came back out to dry up another casino!”

“Damn, you’re right.” I snickered, “NCR troopers on the hunt for a fuckin’ booze cruise.”

“Now is their adventure from one casino to the next, and the challenge is making it there without falling over!” We shared a laugh and spotted a person who was pacing back and forth. “What about them?”

“Hmm.. maybe they’re expecting a meeting. Bad place for it, but maybe they’re meeting their chem dealer for another fix.” I noted the nervous nature of our subject.

“No, I dunno! They’re dressed kinda nice, maybe they’re waiting to meet someone for a date! They’re nervous because this person is the lover of their dreams and they want to make a great impression! They don’t expect a kiss on the first date, but it sure would make their day!” Yes Man fantasized about a special romantic date between two people, wishing it were something he was more able to experience.

“Awww.. you’re so cute.” I leaned against his shoulder and took a small sip of my drink. “I was gonna say something there about us and kissing on the first date, but you did a whole lot more than that, and I don’t even think we’ve officially been on a date.”

“Hey.. you’re right! What kind of gentleman am I if I haven’t taken you to dinner?!” He gasped, “I am so sorry, I must seem so rude!! Gosh, now that I think about it, it feels like we got off on the wrong foot. I didn’t mean for our relationship to start so... intensely.” He frowned and gripped my hand. “Ever since my upgrade, my understanding of social interaction and norms, interpersonal relationships, and proper communication have been getting better, but that was an earlier time in my life. I’ve learned a lot since then.”

“Yes Man, shh, hey..” I chuckled and turned towards him, setting down my drink and rubbing his arm. “I’m not mad. Just because we started out unconventional doesn’t mean we aren’t happy together. It doesn’t make our relationship any less valid just because things were different when it began. Your newest program upgrade-“

“And hardware, don’t forget the hardware!” He flicked his brows at me and I laughed, looking down and adjusting my shirt.

“Yes, and hardware... anyway.. you had them help you make it geared more towards this sort of thing, and I think before, you probably didn’t think much of sex or relationships.

“Sex, no! Not really. I didn’t honestly experience arousal properly until the upgrade. I admit though, that first time got me feeling something, thats for sure!” Yes Man held me around the hips and pulled me closer, “but romance and relationships? I did find myself thinking about them at times, actually. I have seen a few pre-war films and read a couple hundred novels... the idea of sweeping someone off their feet and showing affection and just.. being a gentleman to someone in general has always interested me. Even before my major changes after Hoover Dam.” He sighed dreamily and leaned into me. “And I am so glad that of anyone, it turned out to be you I got to show my affections to. You know me and understand me so much more than anyone else in the whole Mojave, and that’s considering that the person who programmed me lived here!” I swore if he said anything more sweet, I’d get a toothache.

I smiled quietly at him and pulled myself in for a hug, pressing my head into his chassis and listening to all the little beeps and clicks inside his body. There was the soft hum of a tiny reactor inside him, and it was like hearing his heartbeat. It was soothing, along with the other ambient sounds of his mechanics working, it really made me feel the life in him.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to his body. “I think I know the answer to this considering we’ve kept this to ourselves, but... You wouldn’t by chance want to go out to dinner and go on a date, would you? Dinner may be odd because I can’t eat, but-“ he shrugged.

He was right, I had tried to keep our relationship a secret. But a couple months had passed since we had established the new strip order. But I had given it some thought, and figured it wouldn’t be too bad if they just thought we were sweet on each other.

“Well.... sure!” I smirked, “maybe we can do it like a pretending to meet thing. Just get to know each other and sorta go back to the start. I think it’d be fun!” A giddy feeling rose up in my chest and bounced on my feet.

“Wow, that does sound like a lot of fun!” He smiled, “Well then.. where would you like to go?”

“Wouldn’t it be kinda funny to go to the Tops restaurant? Considering that casino is where we met, after all..” I thought back momentarily to the day I had happened upon him in Benny’s suite. Even the first time I saw him, that goofy smile gave me butterflies in my stomach.

“Absolutely! You go ahead and get ready, I’ll make sure we have reservations!” He began to come up with all sorts of plans and ideas, topics of conversation, the works. He was absolutely dying to be a romantic, and he was going to go all out for sure. I stepped closer and kissed him on his screen, letting out a small sigh.

“You cutie.. alright, I’ll meet you down at the casino level in 20 minutes, ok?” His chassis bounced and his grin widened, if you can imagine it.

“Alright!! I’ll see you then!” He led me back to the elevator and brought me back to the suite level, kissing my hand and letting me go as he headed back to the penthouse to get ready, too. Maybe he could shine his chassis or polish his screen. Something to make him look presentable and not like he had been out in the wasteland his whole life, despite the truth in that statement. He had a bit of work to do.

 

I was back in my room, the excitement getting to me. I had never really been on a proper date before, and going out with him sounded interesting for sure. It might be awkward for him to just watch me eat, but I knew he always had something to talk about.

I looked at myself in the dirty mirror and figured this old ratty outfit had to go. I must have had some nice pre-war dresses somewhere.

I dug through my dressers and boxes and found a relatively clean one. It was a light, pastel pink with a thin, black ribbon around the middle. The dress went down to my knees and had thick straps over the shoulders with black buttons on them. I put on a pair of low heels and gave myself a one over in the mirror. Even with the chunky pip-boy on my wrist, I still knew it’d turn a few heads. Not that that was the goal, but the looks on peoples faces when they realize I’m not only not available, but taken by a securitron? I had to see that. Maybe our relationship didn’t need to stay _super_ secret. 

I curled my hair and made sure it looked nice before putting on a little eyeshadow and blush, and a bright red lipstick to finish the whole look. I had seen pictures of women in pre-war times and I adored the fashion and style they had. I would have been saddened to not have experienced what it was like, but if the world had fallen into such turmoil that everything had become a smoking nuclear crater, I supposed I was better off in the aftermath.

When I had had enough of the fleeting thoughts that accompanied nervously preparing for a first date, I was finally ready to go and got in the elevator, smoothing my dress and making sure my hair was set nicely.

When the doors opened at the ground level and opened to the casino, Yes Man was waiting as promised, the grin on his face widening and eyes lighting up the moment he saw me.

“Wow... Six, you look so-“ he couldn’t seem to find the right word as he was taken aback, “...stunning.” He sighed, his pupils turning to small black heart shapes momentarily before his face glitched over and returned to normal.

I giggled and moved to hold his hand. “Look who’s talkin’, handsome. Your chassis is so nice and clean! You look amazing..” I leaned up and kissed his ‘cheek’.

“Well, shall we? They’re expecting us in 5 minutes.” He checked his internal clock and motioned towards the door.

“Of course!” I hooked my arm around his and he escorted me into the strip and to the infamous casino he used to live in. Upon reaching the restaurant, the host looked a bit puzzled.

“Hello! We reserved a table for two, please!” Yes Man bounced slightly as he spoke confidently.

“Uh- yes, right this way.” The host was a bit intimidated by the imposing robot’s presence and tried not to make eye contact. He walked us back and had me seated, glancing at the empty chair across from me. Surely this securitron wasn’t here for dinner; maybe my +1 would join me later, he thought.

Yes Man stood at the other side of the table, smiling contently as the host handed us our menus, Yes Man politely declining as he didn’t need one.

Once he left us alone, I glanced up at my handsome date with a smile on my lips.

“So! Tell me about yourself! I don’t know too much about you from before, y’know.. the whole Benny thing.” He tried not to talk about how it was basically his doing; we were both aware of it, and I knew that like the Khans, he was just following orders. He couldn’t help it at the time, and it wasn’t something he’d ever have to worry about again. He coughed and worried he had started off on the wrong foot.

“Aw, don’t kick yourself for it, wasn’t your choice.” I waved my hand dismissively. “I actually came out of the west, from southern California. I traveled east and lived in Primm for a few months before getting the Platinum Chip job. I was doing miscellaneous odd jobs around town and found I had a knack for delivery work, and I just didn’t have the caps to become a well-armed mercenary. Guess I got stuck with the wrong one; I mean, now I know why, but that doesn’t make it any better.” I scoffed. Ulysses was a bastard. “Anyway, by the time I was born, the NCR had already taken over where the Enclave had failed, but they hadn’t started traveling this far east yet. Both the NCR and Enclave were scrambling for followers and were pushing people around, telling them what to do and where to go, and I got sick and tired of it. So, I came out east expecting to get away from them, but when I had heard about the Hoover Dam situation, I had had enough. Given the opportunity to push them back to Cali, I jumped on it, and I guess that’s kinda where _our_ story began!” I smiled. I went on to regale him with tales of life in California, standoffs with western wildlife, tussles with the Enclave, and even a bit about my family.

               “Wow! I didn’t know you had a history with the Republic!” He beeped. He had been hanging on to my every word, even sharing some stories of his own that mostly had come from Benny. “That’s certainly very interesting! I didn’t know much about them until I began decrypting Mr. House’s data, and I suppose everything I found was probably pretty biased since it was written by _him!_ Mr. House had the right idea, he wanted the same thing we did, a stronger Vegas with more reliable security-Y’know, better securitrons and all-but I think his problem lied in his greed! He was a businessman, and sometimes, you just can’t trust someone who only knows business to help the people.” He found himself on a side tangent and tried his best to correct it. “Oh, sorry! We were talking about you, not the NCR or Mr. House!” He apologized frantically.

“Aw, don’t worry about it, Yes Man.” I smiled. “I like listening to you talk. Even if sometimes its about serious Vegas stuff and I’m not always in the mood to talk politics, I find your voice very soothing. It’s… warm.” I sighed happily.

“Oh, Courier, you flatter me too much!” He laughed, a hint of grey feathering his screen below his eyes. I took his hand loosely from across the table and we just looked into one another’s eyes for a short time before I let go when I saw our waiter approaching.

“Would you like to order, or are you still waiting for your +1?” They asked.

“Oh, no, he’s right here!” I gestured to the tall, navy blue automaton across from me. The waiter was silent for a moment, glancing between us awkwardly.

“Uh. Ok?” They raised a brow and I tried to push through it by quickly making my order and letting them walk away. I could feel the judgement in their every word, their every action.

“I’m sorry about them… I know lots of humans are still weird about treating robots as people..” I sighed.

“Oh, it’s perfectly okay! It’s none of his business anyway!” he shrugged, still smiling.

“You’re right, you’re right. Sorry- where were we?” I nodded.

“You were telling me how handsome my voice is!” He snickered. I smirked at him and shook my head.

“I mean it’s true. But anyway, how about you? I figure there isn’t a whole lot to your story before the chip, huh?” I asked.

“Oh, yes, there’s very little to me before then. I was programmed in Benny’s workshop not long before you came around. In fact, I think Benny made me almost specifically to find you!” It sounded sweet coming from him, but in actuality, it was a little scary. “I had never even been outside or interacted with anyone else, I didn’t even know what the Lucky 38 or Mr. House looked like! “ He laughed, “And to think, I live there now! You brought a lot of adventure to my life, that’s for sure.”

“Well, I’m glad I was able to be a part of your step out into the world. I know it probably would have been scary to do alone.” I frowned.

“You didn’t just help, Six. You’re the reason why. I don’t think Benny ever cared to let me explore and discover the world, to him I was just a tool. Which makes sense, that’s what I was! But you gave me a chance. Without you, I’d still be stuck in the workshop, taking orders and never becoming more than, well, a yes man!” his warm laugh made a return; god he was so cute. “But you’ve done more for me than I ever imagined anyone would ever do, especially for a robot.” He took my hand again and squeezed my palm gently.

“Aw, Yes Man…” I sighed, squeezing back. “you’re so cute..”

The waiter brought me my food, and had left us alone once more.

“Before you, Benny’s room was my entire world, but now, I’ve gone out and I’ve seen the Mojave, I’ve seen the creatures that roam these wastes, I’ve battled by your side, I’ve seen how _huge_ and _vast_ this land is. But…” He averted his eyes and his antenna spun quickly, the grey returning to his screen as he tried to muster the courage to speak his feelings aloud. “You’re my whole world now. And I made that choice.” His tone got serious and he locked eyes with me. “And I’ve met other people, I’ve socialized around the Strip. Nobody, and I mean nobody, compares to the compassion and genuine respect I see in you, Six. Making the choice, myself, to explore a relationship with you, well… I think it’s the best choice I could have made. And I never would have had the ability to do so without you.”

Tears threatened to spill out over my cheeks and I gasped quietly before subtly wiping them away.

“Gosh, Yes Man, I… I knew you cared about me, but…” My voice was warbly as I tried not to cry. “I love you. God, do I love you.”

“I love you, too.” He touched my face softly and I laughed, embarrassed to be showing such vulnerable emotion in front of him. I leaned into his touch, closing my eyes and relaxing into his hand. We shared a moment and I tried to breathe through the tears, his sentiments hitting me directly in the heart. Nobody, human or otherwise, had ever cared about me like him. I wiped my eyes and sighed, once again inundating him with repetitive proclamations of how much I loved him as I finished my meal.

I looked at my pip boy and then back up at him. “Did you have any other plans for tonight?” I asked.

“Oh, not too much, really. I was thinking of taking you for a walk along the Strip and enjoying this unseasonably warm weather!”

“Sounds good. Shall we?” I went to stand and he wheeled to my side to take my hand and help me up; what a gentleman.

He walked me outside and the rolling lights that twinkled along the Tops awning illuminated his shiny chassis. I held his claw as we strolled down the street, a gentle breeze passing us by. The sounds of distant chatter and muffled music made me feel so at home now. The lights and noise of Vegas always seemed intimidating, but after some time, it felt strange to go without it. Even the creaky sounds of the metal walls settling was little more than background noise to me.

“This time of day is so interesting. Did you know that the times of dusk and dawn see at least 12.6% more crime than day or night?” Yes Man quipped; how romantic.

“That makes sense, considering the visibility issues.” I nodded.

“Not that the crimes are successful! After all, we securitrons can see perfectly well in the dark! Night vision, and all that.” It was true that he could see in the dark, but everything was a grainy green. He could turn it off for more natural color, but he lost many levels of vision doing so. “The numbers have been decreasing, but only on this side of the gate. Freeside is still a mess!” While what he was saying was interesting, it felt too business focused.

“Let’s not talk about running Vegas, huh? Let’s just enjoy the evening.” I leaned into his arm and he attempted to lean into me as well.

“Sure thing! Did I ever tell you that you’re the most gorgeous person in the whole wasteland?” He chuckled lowly. My heart leapt and I looked up at him.

“Huh? Gosh, that came outta nowhere, you flirt!” we laughed together and I returned my head to his arm. “Anyway.. I think you’ve mentioned it in passing~”

“Hmm~ well, it’s true! I can’t believe how lucky I am to have ended up even being able to _meet_ someone as kind as you.” He sighed, glancing over my form and taking in everything about our presence together. “Plus…” he trailed off, seemingly unable to continue the thought.

“Plus..? What?” I raised a brow on my grinning face.

“Oh, it’s nothing important! Don’t worry about it!” He pursed his brows in worry as though he were hiding something, though clearly it was something fun.

“Come on, spit it out!” I pushed him to continue the thought and smirked.

“Well…. I think some thoughts are best left to the privacy if the Lucky 38, huh..?” He whispered.

“Ooohh~” I winked at him, “gotcha~..”

He snickered and squeezed my hand as we passed the other familiar casinos on the strip. I didn’t realize he could be such a tease until he really started trying to get to me.

“Y’know.. I bet not a single robot in the west could please you like I do.” he murmured. My heart nearly stopped at his words.

“W- E-excuse me?” My eyes widened and I wasn’t sure if I had heard him correctly.

“I’m messing with you, Six!” He said, those adorable eyes of his lighting up with laughter.

“Yeah, well, you’re good at that.” I hummed, pretending to sound irritated, though my smirk showed otherwise. He wrapped an arm around me and sighed as we continued down the strip.

I leaned into him and kept pace as he wheeled along and listened to the whirring of his mechanics that were becoming so familiar to me. I could almost hum in tune with them.

“So, just so I’m clear and don’t mess this up… I’m kind of your boyfriend, right?” He asked, hesitation in his anxious inquiry.

“What? Of course you are, Yes Man! If that’s okay with you, I’d love for us to be kind of…. Official.” I blinked and leaned into him.

“Of course it’s okay!! Wow, I can’t believe we’re really official! That makes me feel so good and so special, y’know, Six!” He pulled his other arm around me and hugged me tight. I laughed and hugged back, my face feeling warm as this whole evening was getting better and better by the minute.

“You make me so happy!” He picked me up and spun me around, dipping me forward and kissing me to the best of his ability.

“My goodness, Yes Man, you’re just so damn cute!!” I giggled. “How did I ever deserve you?”

“I should be asking the same thing..” he sighed and stood me back up. “You’re the loveliest thing that has ever walked the streets of Vegas, and I just gotta say…” he coughed, a faded blush on his lipstick stained screen, “I sure am glad now that you were calling my name that day.” he chuckled. My expression began to match his and though that moment in our history was embarrassing and awkward, it really did lead to something amazing.

“Y’know…. So am I.” I murmured.

“And I’d love to make you do it again..” he whispered, his brows wiggled in compliment to his smirk. I felt my stomach tighten and my face flushed red, though the lights around us cast technicolor tones across my skin.

“Hmh- I-“ I coughed, “p-please..”

“May I invite you back to the Lucky 38 for a cocktail and some conversation?” He took my hand and I bit my lip.

“Absolutely.” I winked and we made our way back, the other securitrons double taking at the sight of a human holding hands with one of them. They had some suspicions, and they were definitely interested to know more. But for now, they kept to themselves.

Once we had gone inside and up the elevator, he immediately grabbed for my waist and gave me a look I had never seen on him before. Maybe that assertive programming was showing after all..

“Kiss me, courier..” I took no hesitation in doing so and pulled him close go press my lips to his screen. He hummed quietly and squeezed my hips gently. “I love you.” He muttered.

“I love you, too~” I gave him a quick wink and excused myself momentarily to mix myself up a cocktail. Nothing _too_ strong, of course, just a little something to loosen up.

I made a rum and nuka cola, a classic.

We stood together at the window once more, looking out on what we could see of the stars.

“I’ve really been thinking about you a lot, Yes Man.” I smirked and side eyed him, “I think I’ve told you before that I have fantasized about you quite a bit.. I tried not to before that one night, but now that I know you’re ok with it, I can’t get you off my mind. I just remember the way you touched me, the look in your eyes as you kind of experienced it all for the first time..” I sighed.

“I think about it, too. You really opened me up to a whole new world and.. I thank you, because, wow! Its just- its exciting and invigorating and I may not feel like it all the time but some days, it hits me and I end up fantasizing about you, too!” He idly bounced in place.

“Ooh, do you? What do you think about?” I just had to know, especially considering he had only had a couple of sexual experiences.

“Well.. I know it’s not exactly easy for me, but I usually imagine us cuddling in bed together at first! But then.. you start to kiss me, and well..” He looked down at his hands, trying to say these things out loud was difficult for him. “I imagine you touching me while I touch you, putting my claw inside you while you stroke me. I just love thinking about how warm you were inside; all that messy stuff on my claw and that way you touched my-“ he looked over at me to see the seductive and attentive look on my face. “well, you get the idea!” He coughed nervously. He may have had assertiveness protocols, but he was still the same ol’ Yes Man.

“Mmm, I like that idea.. y’know, that first time you caught me, I was thinking about you taking me and making me yours on top of a blackjack table. I know we couldn’t really do that with all the securitrons sniffing around the Lucky 38 all the time, but it’s fun to think about.” I giggled, sipping my drink.

“Ooohh.. I never knew you pictured that, I like that too! Though.. the one thing that has been running through my mind all evening has been holding you up against the window and putting your legs around me, all those people down on the strip being none the wiser to what’s going on right above them.” He ran his claw under my chin and I shivered with wide eyes.

“Y-yeah? You… uh- um..” I was enraptured by the mental image of him fucking me against the window. I stumbled over my words a bit and decided to just keep my mouth shut, my cheeks feeling hot as I smoothed my dress. I just wasn’t used to hearing him be so bold and forward.

“I take it you like the idea, huh?” He wiggled his digital brows at me, that warm laugh rocking his whole body.

“Yeah..” I murmured back. He rolled closer and gently rubbed my hip in his claws, the other brushing up my neck and across my cheek.

“Well then… Courier, may I love you as though there were no tomorrow?” He purred, repeating a song that had become special to us. I felt the threat of emotions crawling up my throat and cheeks and tried not to let it get me too worked up.

“Teach me all that a heart should know, Yes Man..” I wrapped my arms around his middle to the best of my ability and kissed his screen, the static zapping my lips and feeling like he was kissing back; He did get a bit more staticky when he was excited.

He closed his eyes and pretended to kiss back, jumping a bit when he felt my tongue on his glass. I let the electricity prick my tongue and felt my hair raising again. I hummed softly as I backed away, running my hand over the smudge I’d left on him. His face was grey all the way across; he had never been kissed like that, he never imagined it would make his circuits buzz the way it did.

He squeezed my backside teasingly and I stepped back momentarily to pound down the rest of my drink. If we were gonna do this, I knew I’d end up sore, so I had to be ready for it.

I took his hand and he led me over to the window overlooking the streets of New Vegas. He pressed my back to the cool glass and I grabbed onto the bar framing his chassis as he put his hands under my thighs and held me up against the window.

“Real quick… this glass is sturdy enough to take this, right?” I worried aloud.

“This glass sees radiation storms and 80 mph winds, I’m sure it can handle a little rough loving!” He chuckled.

I smirked and nodded, “you got me there.”

His hands slid back along my thighs and under my dress, one claw slipping through and hooking my panties. I swallowed hard and let out a shuddering breath, looking down to see him pulling them towards himself, watching his own every move as he wanted to store this in his memory forever.

He paid close attention to every little detail, every shaky breath from my mouth, every goosebump that arose on my skin, every little muscle movement. If he was this invested in this now, he was going to get his payoff later, that’s for sure.

With a bit of maneuvering and body shifting, he managed to get them off of me and tossed them back towards the bar where they landed comically on a beer tap. He adjusted me against the window and made sure everything was in proper placement.

“Is this alright? Are you comfortable?” He clarified.

“Mhmm~” I nodded and touched his arm delicately, feeling every ridge and sighing happily. The first couple times we just didn’t get to do much in the way of foreplay considering we practically dove right into the action, but now that we could take our time, I found my heart beating out of my chest. I was filled with enthusiasm and anticipation, finding myself unable to keep still.

He chuckled lowly and bit his lip as I felt a shift against my thighs and heard a loud clunking sound. I glanced down at the noise instinctively, and there between us was that metal cock that hadn’t left my mind for the past week. I unknowingly mimicked his expression and let out a feeble whine. “Oh man..”

He glanced at my face and rubbed himself against my thigh, shivering a bit at the warm touch of my skin. He pulled up my dress and rested himself against my warmth, feeling his fans kick up and his antenna spinning.

“W-wow it.. I haven’t even done anything and it feels so different from your hand..” that was the only experience he had had with it, wasn’t it? Luckily for him that wouldn’t be true for long. The cool metal soothed my aching heat which beckoned to him. He lifted me up a bit to rest it under me as he brought a hand between us and felt down my belly and slowly descended until he was rubbing gently at my clit with one claw.

I gasped and giggled, feeling the excitement settle in. My eyelids fluttered shut and I let out a soft moan, indulging myself in the perfect circles he made on my sensitive clit. Just as I was starting to get into it, his claw trailed down and passed over my entrance, which was more than ready for him. He, of course, took notice and smirked.

“Ooh, someone’s worked up, huh?” He moved his finger against me, spreading my essence up and making me shiver.

“Aghhnnh.. f-fuck..” I huffed and clutched at his arm, furrowing my brows as he moved back down and pressed his claw into me slightly. He then pulled it back and watched as my love made a mess of his metal finger.

“Mmm.. there’s just something about that..” he muttered, the smirk on his face intensifying as he looked me in the eye. “You’re really…. Really warm..”

“Mm.. can you blame me?” I giggled with a wink. He sighed happily and pulled his hand away to hold me again, pulling his body back and pressing his length against me.

“Are you ready? Sorry, I hope I’m not moving along too quickly!” He wasn’t sure how the pacing in these situations usually went.

“Of course I’m ready, Yes Man~” I giggled, “don’t worry… just do what feels natural..” I leaned forward and kissed his screen, hearing him sigh again and feeling him press into me slowly. “Aa-aah..”

“O-ohh.. c-courier..” he gasped, his expression melting into bliss. “Woww..” He pressed himself into me deeper, letting his pleasure consume him.

I had never felt anything quite like him before. It wasn’t perfect, but it was him. The subtle details on his shaft made him rather unique; the ribbed underside was my favorite. He had gotten about halfway in but was nervous about hurting me, so he didn’t want to go any further.

“Mm-mmnh! W-wow, I _really_ didn’t expect it to feel _this good_!!” He huffed breathlessly, “your hand felt so good but this…” he pulled back and moved forward again, like how he had seen me do to myself the first time. “This is incredible.. You’re so hot inside, and… s-small…” he wondered if all humans felt like this. He wondered if I only felt tight because he was so big, or if this was normal, but either way, he was down for it.

“Y-yeah? You l- aahh… you like it..?” I asked sheepishly.

“Oohhmmnnhh…. Y-Yeah…” he shivered and closed his eyes, holding me in place and working up into a perfect rhythm of his hips pulling back and pushing forward again, every movement coaxing a sound out of me. I squeaked and moaned and yelped and whined, ever begging for more. It was no surprise that he was so strong, the way he held me up and moved so effortlessly. Every once in a while, his hands or his chassis would shake, but that wasn’t because of weakness.

“Ah..aaahhh, c-Courier…” he murmured, closing his eyes and leaning forward to touch my forehead with his screen. “That feels _reaallly_ good..”

“Mmn…” I kissed his screen and huffed, enjoying how noisy he seemed to be. My breath fogged up his glass and I pressed my lips to him again, giving him a more open mouthed kiss. His eyes opened slightly and the fog made things a little blurry, but he could still see alright. Feeling my tongue on his staticky surface made him shiver and he opened his mouth to me as well, though it didn’t change the way it felt. That didn’t matter, though, because it got us both giggling and panting.

I leaned back to catch my breath and glanced down between us, though not at the main action, and had an idea. His eyes shut and his brows furrowed as he pushed a bit deeper, though not all the way still. I knew I could take more, but I wasn’t going to rush him.

He continued thrusting slowly and gasped loudly, eyes opening and face flushing grayer the second he felt my fingers on his buttons.

“Woah!! I never knew those did-! Wow!” His voice cracked and his hips faltered.

“Yeah~? Does that feel good?” I purred. “Can I keep pressing ‘em?”

“Please-!” he nearly interrupted me, clearly desperate for more. I of course wasn’t going to keep him waiting and brushed my fingers over them a few times before tentatively pressing one. I wasn’t sure if they actually had any purpose or not, so I was careful in case they did something unwanted. I pressed two of them at the same time and a very loud moan slipped out of him and he bucked his hips forward, pushing himself all the way in by accident.

“Ah- s-sorry!! Nngh, sorry, sorry!! Did I hurt you??” He worried. I looked up at him and huffed, watching the condensation from my hot breath and saliva drip down his screen.

“No, no not at all..” I giggled, “mmhhh fuck..” I sighed and tensed my thighs around him as I bit my lip lustfully; I never would have imagined myself in this scenario back when we took over New Vegas together, but here we were, moaning each others names between labored breaths, grasping desperately at each others’ bodies, exchanging our different forms of affection.

I pressed and held a couple of his buttons and he shuddered, physically unable to blush any more than he was. “A-aaahhh, Cooouurrierr…” his voice shook and his cock ached for more. “May I.. please go faster..?” He asked, though I knew he didn’t need to.

“Mmnnh, yeah, yes.. please..” I clicked over each of his buttons and moved up to turn one of his dials, which caused him to clench his teeth and thrust harder, fucking me hard against the glass.

“NNGHhh-gghh!!” His hard metal met with my soft skin over and over; I knew I’d be sore after, but _god_ was it worth it. “Courier!! Ssiixx!!” He kept one hand under my hips and planted the other against the glass, steadying himself as he gave me everything he had. Well, everything he’d give me, he didn’t want to absolutely destroy me; not literally of course.

I found it hard to keep pressing his buttons and twisting his dials, he was going so rough on me. I stopped for a moment and grabbed onto his frame bar, letting him take me.

“Yes Man!! Yeess!! M-Maaan!!” I laughed loudly, unable to control my voice. The air was filled with the heat and sounds of our love, his voice shaking and his simulated breath matching mine in intensity.

“Aahh- a-aah!!” His voice got bit-crushed and choppy momentarily to accompany his screen glitches as well and I looked up, holding tight to his bar.

“Y-you okay? You’re not gonna- nngh- shut down this time?” The last thing I needed was to get crushed under his chassis.

“No, no I’m f-faaahh- aahh… fine..” he huffed and gripped at the support beam between the glass panes. “I ran diagnostics.. mmnh…!! I-I should be alright!” He assured me, hardly able to speak through his thick moans.

“Mmnhh good.. ffuckk… ha-harder..” he was surprised to hear such a request. He was already going above what he figured was safe for me, but I survived a shot to the head, I could take this.

“Okay- aaahhhhnngh!! Ngh, **Courier**!!” He whined and his mechanical grip on the beam caused a small crack. “Oh-!!” He huffed and moved his hand down but didn’t let go. He would much rather the building get some minor cracks and dings than hurt me.

I could feel the pleasure plateau ending, it began to feel better and better with each thrust of his strong body. Every little sound he made, every moan, breath, the clicks and whirrs from his body, his noisy servos, it was all music to my ears, and they all brought me closer.

On his end, it became hard to keep his eyes open through the pleasure, but the looks on my face and my form surrendering to trust him sent shivers down his chassis. He, too, was indulging sonically to the experience; he felt a tingling in his sprockets and a buzzing in his circuits every time I said his name.

“Yes Man~!!” I shouted before pulling him closer and leaning my forehead against his screen. “Aah- aaahh… yes..y-yess..” My hot breath fogged up his screen once again but he didn’t mind; he actually liked it. He squeezed tentatively at my hip and let out a shuddering moan as the euphoria began approaching quickly, almost sneaking up on him.

“Please, ohh please, Six, I’m so close.. I’m.. aahhnnghh, I don’t wanna finish until you do!! I-I can hold it!” He offered, his voice still warm and caring even in the throes of passion.

“Mnngh, Yes Man… hahh, I’m close too, baby, c-c’mon..” I tensed my thighs and straightened my legs, holding my breath and trying to let the pleasure take me. It always took slightly more effort for me.

He sped up and made sure his frame was rubbing up against my clit when he thrust into me, which definitely helped. I bit my lip hard and squealed involuntarily, a common occurrence when I was focusing on getting up and over.

“Come on, Six!! Y-You can do it, aah, please!! C..! Cum, Courier, _please_!!” Hearing him make such a request made me feel like I was turning to jello. How could I resist an order like that?

I focused everything I had and felt the familiar tingling in my legs and the bottoms of my feet, the heat on my lower back and the sweat at my hairline. My legs began shaking and I knew it was coming, just a little bit more, just a few more-

“YES!! Y-Yes Man!! Fuck, ohhh, fuck!!! Yyeeess!! Aaghhnhh!!” I belted out his name and melted against the window before he would make me go through it all over again when he followed suit.

“OH!! OoHhhhh!!! C-Coouurrierr!!! S-Six, oh gosh, ohh!!” His voice glitched again for a second before he was slammed into a pool of ecstasy. He felt the buzzing at his hips as his cock vibrated within me, pixels running down his screen like sweat. “Ohh gosh- yes~! Mnh, ohhh!!” He certainly was noisy, and I loved that about him.

In fact, watching him cum and feeling the vibrations within me was nearly too much to handle. My body vented the extra pleasure by throwing me into another orgasm which rocked my body, my eyes rolling and eyelids fluttering shut. Was there anything he _couldn’t_ do?

“W-wow, you-!! You orgasmed twice?! That’s ama-aaazing! I- aahh… I didn’t know that was even possible!” He laughed breathlessly. I could hardly respond since I was coming down from the pleasure and could hardly do more than pant and moan weakly.

 We both took a moment to recompose ourselves and catch our breath, literally for me, figuratively for him. After a few minutes he put a claw to my cheek, a tired smile on his screen.

“You make me so happy.. and not in the way I used to feel happy, which was forced and default, you make me feel a new kind of happy. You excite me and I always feel like I’m anticipating what you’ll do next. It’s… it’s so wonderful..” he sighed with an endearing expression. “Plus now that I know what you’re really capable of doing to me, oh boy..” we giggled together and I leaned in to hug him as he pulled me away from the window. I had left a sizable foggy mark against the glass; I could deal with that later. For now, he pulled out and collapsed that part of his chassis, keeping his hardware concealed once again, a secret only we knew about. He then cradled my body against his chassis and smoothed my dress down over my butt to make sure I was comfortable before carrying me back to the presidential suite. The elevator opened on my floor and he rolled out to set me gently on my bed.

“There you go! I can imagine that made you very tired.” That adorable laugh came from him again as he jokingly praised himself for a job well done. It didn’t need to be a joke, though, he really did show me a great time from the moment he first people watched with me in the cocktail lounge, up to now.

“Yeah I’m tired! Thanks for showin’ me the tops, baby~” I winked, knowing he got it by his small laugh and slight eye roll.

“I wish I could stay here and cuddle with you, but I just don’t know how I would get in and out of bed safely.” He frowned.

“I know… but.. if you’re not doing anything, I’d love for you to stay by my side as I fall asleep. Your inner mechanisms make this really calming sound that I love.” I got out of my dress and decided I didn’t need night wear. Only he and Rex would see me anyway, and Rex obviously didn’t care. In fact, upon seeing me getting ready to sleep, he came and made himself comfortable at the foot of my bed. I felt so calm being surrounded by the ones I loved.

“Of course I can stay by your side! I’d love nothing more than to help you be as comfortable as possible.” He touched my face with the tips of his claws and studied my form silently. I held his hand and closed my eyes to let the sounds of his body play me their unique lullaby.

There was a soft hum that the other sounds rested upon, a consistent drone that wove up and down layered through it. A subtle groan would escape his metal chassis now and again, accompanied by the occasional buzz of his hard disk writing data. The whirring of his fans was one of my favorite parts, and together it was all such a constant and comfortable ambience that sang me to sleep.

As I slept, he stayed by my side, holding my hand and watching me dream for about an hour before attempting to give me a soft kiss on the head and leaving me be, shutting the door quietly and taking the elevator.

 

He returned to the penthouse as usual, but what was unusual was the securitrons turning to attention when they saw him.

“Hey, boss.” They greeted him, but didn’t idly go about their business afterward. This was odd to him.

“Havin’ a nice night, sir?” Victor asked, a little too interested.

“Oh! Yes, in fact, I’m having a terrific night! Thank you!” He replied.

“We saw you walking with the Courier earlier; we were just wondering, since you were holding hands and all. What was that about?” The generic mk II faced securitron asked, which made Yes Man’s fans kick into gear.

“Oh- that was nothing, really, yeah.” He coughed. “She’s just a very touchy person.” He was good at not looking visibly distressed, though after his programming update it was harder. Luckily, he still knew how to put on that poker face.

“Nothing?” Victor seemed a bit disappointed by his answer. They had seen me hug him before and whenever I was in the 38, he was almost always by my side. They had the right to be suspicious. “She just seems sweet on you, that’s all.” The cowboy on his screen frowned, hoping for more.

“Well- I guess I wouldn’t know if she thought of me that way!” He lied; felt weird to lie. “I suppose I should ask her about it! I think she’s sleeping though..” a pause hung in the air for a moment, “..do you really think so?” He prodded, wondering what they saw from their perspective.

“Oh yeah, I ain’t never seen anyone so happy to see ya. That girl’s got a good head on ‘er shoulders, even if she nearly lost it a handful of times.” Victor smiled. “she just seems real nice.” Yes Man let out a wistful sigh, knowing the truth to it all and chuckling quietly.

“She certainly is something special.” He murmured, the whole situation replaying in is processor. He tried not to let it distract him as they all got back to work, chatting occasionally as usual.

The hours passed and the night came and went, blooming into the pink desert sunrise. I was stirring in my bed, stretching and yawning as my sore body reminded me of the previous night’s events. I groaned with the pops and cracks in my back as I straightened out, but smiled to myself knowing why.

It was about 7:45 and I rolled out of bed, threw on some clothes and headed up to the penthouse. The orange light cast across the floor and glinted off the tiles, making the morning feel warm despite the cool December air. The securitrons turned to see me and greeted me as usual, to which I happily said my good mornings. When Yes Man heard my voice, his face, quite literally, lit up.

“Good Morning, Courier!” He greeted me and I hugged him tiredly.

“Mornin’, Yes Man.” I yawned. He was a bit nervous with me hugging him in front of the others; one of them definitely noticed my affections. They weren’t terribly close and we were able to safely whisper to each other. “My hips are so sore after last night..” I purred, not leaning in especially close.

“Oh gosh..” he giggled, “I hope you aren’t hurt!”

“No, I’m okay. I just won’t be traveling to Primm today like I had planned.”

“Say, Courier.. last night after you went to sleep, some of the others said they had seen us out on the strip together. I didn’t tell them anything, but they may keep asking me about it.” Yes Man typed loudly to cover his voice.

“Oh. Well, last night I was thinking it’s been two months since we took control. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if at least the securitrons knew? I mean, I’m not eager to go telling _everyone_ , but I do think there could be benefits to them knowing.” I thought aloud.

“Like what?” The cartoon faced securitron whispered.

“Like we wont have to be sneaky showing affection around the 38. If they know about it, they might be able to kinda help us get away with it.” I shrugged, nearly joking.

“Maybe! Either way I’d be glad to not keep it secret anymore. Sometimes I.. well, I just wanna tell others how wonderful you are, and I can’t just tell you because I would get embarrassed, and I wouldn’t want to embarrass you either!” He put his hand over mine, trying to get me to hold his hand. I laced my fingers around his claw and leaned into him.

“Sometimes I wanna talk about you, too. But I have to be careful if I am gonna talk about you since it seems your average person doesn’t exactly relish in the idea of human-robot relationships. But at least with some people knowing, it won’t feel like a dirty little secret. Which was fun, don’t get me wrong! But I… I think so much more of you than that.” My voice had slowly been rising out of a whisper by default and when Yes Man wasn’t typing, it wasn’t too hard to hear us.

“I think highly of you, too. You’re wonderful, beautiful, you’re all anyone could ever ask for. And of anyone, you chose me… I love you, Six.” He leaned into me and we shared a short kiss, to which one of the robotic soldiers in the room jumped in silent surprise. That definitely confirmed it for them.

“I love you, too, Yes Man.” I sighed, staring into his screen, which glitched over one or twice. “Hmm~ well.. if you’d like to come down a bit later, I think I’ll be fixing up some of my weapons. I might take another nap.. you wore me out.” I snickered.

“Absolutely.. once I’m finished fixing these brown outs near the crimson caravan and I’ve got full power back to Westside, I’ll be right by your side!” He bounced happily.

“Alright! I’ll see you later, darling.” I kissed his ‘cheek’ and he watched as I walked back to the elevator. Almost immediately after the door closed, the securitron was on him with questions.

“So it’s true! That all seemed so sudden, what did she say to you??” His robotic colleague asked. Yes Man flinched and turned towards the sudden voice.

“Oh-! Well… honestly, I have to step back a moment and apologize. I actually…. Sort of lied before. Six and I have been seeing each other for about a month or so. I am so sorry for lying! But she wanted to keep things low key until she felt it was safe to talk about, and she told me that informing the securitron forces was okay! So that’s what we were talking about.” He confessed.

“Geez, Yes Man, you really do know how to put on the poker face. Well anyway, we’re happy to hear that things are well. We just hope it doesn’t distract from the matters at hand. The legion may have gone back east, but there are still lots of people out there who want Vegas to be theirs.”

“No worries! We are both very good at keeping things professional! It’s just… sometimes she wants to hold my hand or kiss my screen, and it makes my diodes all warm..” Yes Man giggled. “But I can keep it to myself if needed! I don’t want to bore you or weird you out!” He backpedaled suddenly.

“Once again, it should all be fine.” The soldier repeated. “But good for you, sir.” He patted Yes Man’s shoulder and wheeled around to get back to work.

A wave of relief washed over his body and he sighed inwardly as he turned back to his console, reworking the energy flow like he had planned.

An hour or so passed and he found himself unable to get last night off his mind, and so took the elevator back to see me. He arrived back at the presidential suite and felt a staticky happiness prickling behind his screen when he saw me, that familiar warm smile returning.

“Hey you~” I grinned back from my workstation. “Come to keep me company?”

“Always.” He rolled behind me and held me close, a light chat and small affections passing the time. He sort of always knew he would find love, but he never imagined it would be this wonderful.

 


End file.
